With the ever increasing need for more storage space, a number of storage facilities have sprouted up throughout the United States. Ordinarily, the storage facilities include a plurality of different sized areas in a single building. The areas generally have an opening that is closed off by a movable door. Generally, the movable doors are of the roll-up type. These doors, for strength purposes, generally have a pleasing corrugated appearance. Thus, the doors include a plurality of truncated peaks and valleys that form the outer appearance of the door. These corrugated doors perform satisfactorily for their intended purpose.
In order to maintain the storage facility, it is desirable to keep the storage facility clean. To clean the facility, the buildings and doors may be washed down or hosed off from time to time via a high pressure spray washer. Additionally, sometimes it is desirable to remove dust or debris from the door. However, due to the corrugation of the door, it is difficult to remove the water, debris, residue or the like from the door. While ordinary brushes, sponges or the like have been used, they do not conform well to the corrugation to enable smooth cleaning of the doors. Thus, it would be desirable to have a cleaning device that enables rapid and adequate removal of water, debris, residue or the like from the door.